


Still Alive

by Teczesgirl



Category: Titanfall
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Apex Predators, M/M, Some Swearing, another rane story, fluff later, i know its rare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teczesgirl/pseuds/Teczesgirl
Summary: What if Kane didn't really die, but was just badly hurt and knocked unconscious? And Richter knew something was wrong so he went to look for him? And ended up not fighting Jack and BT? Well, this is what would happen.Based off an au a friend of mine came up with and it's beautiful so here's a story about it.Teen and up for the swearing.





	

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Kane always answered his com, no matter what. Even in his sleep, he had trained himself to say "I'm asleep" so there was no confusion. But when Richter asked if Kane had finished killing the militia pilot in his facility, there was no answer. He immediately feared the worst and headed out to find him.

He was about half way there when an angry British voice blasted over his communicator. "Richter, where the bloody hell are you?! You're supposed to be guarding the beacon! Get you're ass back here now!" It was his boss, Blisk. He had hopped Blisk wouldn't realize that he had left his post, but at this point he didn't really care. "I'm going to look for Kane. He hasn't answered-" Richter started but was cut off very quickly. "I don't care how worried you are about your bat shit crazy boyfriend! Your job is to stay at the beacon in case the militia tries to use it. Now get back to the beacon, or you can say goodbye to your bloody check for this job."

That was it. He was tired of people calling Kane crazy all the time. "If you want that beacon protected, do it yourself, Du Stück Scheiße!"(you piece of shit) The com went silent. Richter was fully aware that this was the main channel and fully aware that everyone could hear him. Not a sound was made, as if everyone had died at that very moment. Richter broke the silence "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go save the one person on this damn team who means something to me." He heard someone try to say something, but turned off the main com before he could tell who was talking and what they said. 

It took him another day before he arrived at when Kane was stationed last. He got out of his Tone at the gates and told it to go through the gates when he opened them. It followed orders as Richter followed the path Kane said an enemy pilot would go through. If he got lucky, he'd find something that could explain what happened.

It was carnage. He saw dead grunts, broken stalkers, broken parts of drones, and evidence of a makeshift militia camp. But no sign of Kane. The determination to find Kane and worry about what could have happened were at war with one another, but he proceeded. When he finally reached end, he saw it. At the very center of the large arena-like room, laid a dead scorch. It was badly damaged, but the nose art was still recognizable. The hatch was open and Kane's helmet was to the side, as if it had been tossed aside. It took everything he had to not collapse to the ground and he pushed himself forward to see if there was any hope at all. 

There, lying in the cockpit, was Kane, badly hurt and motionless. Richter felt as if his heart had shattered. He knew life was cold, even cruel at times, but this was far beyond just cruel. This was the worst that could have happened. 

Richter was about to give up entirely, when he thought he was Kane's hand twitch. It was faint, and Richter thought it was his eyes playing a cruel trick on him, but he saw it again. As quickly as his heart broke, he began to regain hope. Richter hopped and prayed to anyone who was listening as he gently picked up Kane's body. When Richter's titan finally caught up with its pilot, it was as Richter was searching for any sign that Kane was still clinging to life. 

"Pilot, it is best that we exit this facility as soon as possible. The cockpit is big enough to fit you and your lover." The tone said. It and Kane had always been there for him, and it knew how much Kane meant to Richter. Richter jumped into the cockpit and reached for the med kit that sat under the seat. The hatch closed and the titan headed for the exit. "Get us back to the main base." Richter ordered. A route was shown on the screen and the route was set.

Richter set Kane on his lap, unable to find an easier way to organize. He began searching all over Kane for injuries and patched up as much as he could. He was no medical professional, but he concluded that Kane had a broken leg, a fractured rib, a few bruises, and a concussion. Kane's breathing had become stronger and his pulse was not as weak as before. It was better than before, but Kane needed medical attention as soon as possible. The bandage work done would not keep him stable for long. And if it meant a nonstop trip from his location to the main base, nothing was going to stop Richter from saving Kane.

They had just left the facility when Richter's com buzzed back to life and a very angry voice blasted into his ears. "Richter, get your bloody ass back here! The beacon's been attacked by the militia!" Blisk's voice at that level of hostility would normally make anyone follow his orders. But if he defied him once for Kane, Richter would defy Blisk a million more times. "I already have no check to collect for this job, right? Therefore I have no reason to participate in this anymore." Richter said in the calmest voice he could manage. It took all the self-control he had not to lose it and possibly hurt Kane any more in a rage. Blisk knew of the dilemma he was facing. If he needed to pay Richter to protect the beacon, that would mean the possibility of letting someone get the better of him. But if he couldn't get Richter to do the job he was given, the militia would have a better chance of getting in the way of Blisk and his money. 

"I'll take the silence as a reason for my return to the beacon, which is turned down yet again. I have no intention of going back to that place until I know Kane is safe." Richter said as the tone carefully crawled over a large fallen tree. Blisk lost it. "JUST LET IT GO! HE'S MORE THAN LIKELY DEAD SO GIVE IT UP! I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH YOU CARE ABOUT HIM! HE'S DEAD!"

Now, everyone knew Blisk would go to certain levels to get a point across, but this was a line no one dare to cross before. "Pilot, calm down. You are in danger of falling into a rage that could injure yourself and Kane." Tone warned, as Richter began to realize his own blood beginning to boil. Richter took a deep breath before saying. "He is not dead. I found him, still alive, somehow. I am bringing him back to base where he will recover. Then, and only then will I leave his side." Richter half stated, half growled into the com. Before Blisk could protest, Richter turned off the com and turned his focus back to Kane, who still needed a real doctor and real medical care. 

"Don't worry Kane. Just hang in there for a little longer." Richter pleaded. As if to respond, Kane's fingers twitched, as if to say 'okay'. At that, Richter let some hope reenter his heart as the course for the base was set for full speed ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff stories with no angst on this ship coming soon I swear. Also the next chapter will be from Kane's point of view.


End file.
